Just for One Night
by purplelogicwriter
Summary: This is something that was dropped to me on Tumblr, and is a lot different than what I have written in the past. The low down is trouble occurs with Sharon, and Andrea is there for her. Read the author's note for more detail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had an anon message me and ask if I ever considered writing anything Sharon and Andrea, and they slipped me a prompt just in case I decided to write it. Well, here I am writing it just because it's unlike anything I've ever written and what can I say I like a challenge. Now, this isn't a typical romance kind of thing, and I honestly can't decide if I want to leave it here or write a follow up chapter…maybe you guys can help me decide…Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It was just for one night._

 _That is what she told herself over and over._

 _It was just for one night._

* * *

When Andrea had gotten that call in the middle of the night, her world had stopped, until she heard the words, "Sharon is alive." Detective Sykes had rattled off a bunch of other things, but all Andrea wanted to know was where she needed to go. Her heart was able to beat, even if it was a little too rapidly, and then her feet started moving—next thing she knew she was there, standing amongst the chaos looking for Sharon.

When their eyes locked from across the doorway, Andrea finally felt like she could breathe. Sharon was standing in the middle of her living room, and Andrea could not have been more relieved. An officer started speaking, and Sharon turned her attention to him for a quick moment. The break in Andrea's and the other woman's gaze gave her a chance to let her eyes roam over the room, and take in the sight of all the destruction laid out before her. What she had not been expecting was the body her eyes found in the hallway, and upon further observation, she wasn't happy about the blood running down her best friend's arm either.

The sight is what sprung her into action, but as Andrea began making her way through the crowd of officers to Sharon, the other woman shook her head ever so slightly and Andrea stopped just a few steps inside the doorway. Sharon held up a finger indicating she would be there in just a moment. So, Andrea had no choice but to take a breath and wait.

Lieutenant Provenza joined her within a few seconds, along with the rest of the Major Crimes team. Each one filling her in on the details of the situation, and what they knew. All she really heard, or rather, all she was able to process was that they believed the body in the Captain's hallway was an officer, who had not been happy with the Captain's investigation into him during her time in FID, and that it seemed he was working alone.

Andrea knew that was a good thing because it meant there would be no one else coming to harm Sharon, and there would be no need for an investigation other than to take down the facts and file the report. She didn't need to be a Deputy District Attorney to know that this man had been killed in self-defense.

The DDA nodded to all of them and excused herself out into the hallway. She knew they had all been giving each other questioning looks as she made her departure, but it didn't matter; she needed some air and some space. So much space she found herself sitting in the hall by the elevators.

No one knew what her true feelings were, and half the time she didn't allow herself to acknowledge them. Everyone probably just thought she had seen what she needed to see and left, but that wasn't true. The truth was that she was trying to force her brain and her heart to get on the same damn page before she spoke to Sharon. This was one of those times, she had acknowledged her feelings and her heart had taken over, and now it needed to stop. Otherwise, she was going to walk in there, wrap Sharon in her arms, and tell the woman how ridiculously happy she was that she was safe.

It was stupid to fall in love with your best friend, even when you knew she had been married for so long, and only experimented with a girl in college before she met said husband, but hey you can't help who you fall in love with. Especially, when that woman was one of the genuinely best people that you had ever met; someone that loved and cherished family, understood what it meant to work hard, and knew intimately that the struggles of a person's life were what shaped them. How could anyone not love that woman?

How could people not understand that Sharon did her job to the best of her ability, and sometimes that meant that she had to go after her own people because that was what justice demanded?

How could someone seriously think they were going to break in and kill her? Ex-Cop or not, didn't matter.

Officers started filing past the DDA, who was still sitting on the floor, and some shot her questioning glances, others didn't even look her direction, but when the body rolled by, Andrea stood up. Knowing it was out of the apartment helped somehow, and she headed to find Sharon. The FID officers started exiting the apartment, and she knew that most of them still felt a tremendous loyalty to their former boss, meaning that this would be wrapped up very quickly.

As she entered the apartment, again, Sharon was surrounded by her team, all of them stating their opinion that she should go to the hospital and get checked out. She seemed to be profusely declining that suggestion though. As Andrea leaned against the wall, ready to wait for _her_ turn with the Captain, Sharon spotted her. The older woman once again declined, and then simply said, "Excuse me for a moment."

The Captain made a direct line for her, and Andrea pushed off the wall, not really knowing what kind of reaction to expect from her friend, however, she was prepared for anything. Sharon walked up, grabbed Andrea's hand and led her to the kitchen, all without saying a word. As soon as they were out of sight from the rest of the team, Sharon latched onto Andrea hugging the other woman tight, and even though it took her by surprise, Andrea instantly returned the gesture.

"Andrea," the name was whispered directly into the owner's ear, and sounded like a plea. A heartbreaking plea that Andrea felt the need to answer, even though she wasn't sure what the plea meant entirely.

"I've got you," came the only reply Andrea could seem to manage.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then suddenly Sharon tensed up for no apparent reason. "Relax, Sharon, it's ok now."

The Captain's voice was emotional, but lighter somehow when she said, "I got blood on your shirt." There was also a stifled giggle Andrea felt against her neck. It made her shiver slightly, but she managed to mostly hide it by stepping back a half step from Sharon. The distance allowed her to see the other woman's face. They studied each other before Andrea replied.

"I hate this shirt anyway." The sarcasm was there and it brought a smile to Sharon's face. That's all Andrea needed in that moment, was to see the other woman smile. "Let me see your arm," she said gently now.

Sharon extracted her arms from Andrea's body and held it out for inspection. It wasn't bad, much to the blonde's relief, but it didn't look good either, though the woman's shirt made it difficult to see the extent of the damage completely.

"Don't say it 'Drea," Sharon said looking at her with tired eyes, "Please, I know what you are thinking."

There it was, the nickname, the name only Sharon had ever called her, and the name no one else was allowed to say or hear. A name that was strictly between the two of them. The name brought out when Sharon really wanted to get her way, but didn't have very many cards to play at the time.

"Ok, but on two conditions." The words were spoken in a stern, but still playful manner; a manner that she knew the other woman would respond well too.

"And those are?"

"You come home with me and let me take care of that wound and any others—but if it is worse than we think you will be going to the doctor—and secondly, you don't argue," Andrea finished it with a smile and a small chuckle. She knew Sharon would hate the no arguing part.

Sharon pretended to ponder the option for a minute, even going so far as to bring her fingers to her chin, as though she was in deep thought. "Agreed." When Andrea looked shocked it had been that easy, the Captain shrugged and said, "My house is a crime scene, I can't stay here," now Andrea looked indignant, "You know I couldn't refuse your offer Andrea. I never have."

And that right there. Those are the kinds of things Andrea didn't need to hear because those were words her mind and heart found hope in. Then, the smile on Sharon's lips said she knew exactly what was running through the other woman's mind, it was infuriating and captivating all at once. Sharon turned and walked back to the living room and Andrea followed.

"I have to go get my arm taken care of," Sharon said to the team as they turned to face her once again, but the Captain shot Andrea a quick glance, "I know you have to process and investigate and I can't be a part of it, so save your breath. We all also know, that until I am cleared by FID, I won't be able to work, so if anyone needs me I'll be with Andrea." With the finish of her announcement, there was no chance for rebuttals or questions, Sharon walked out of the apartment leaving everyone standing there, exactly where they were.

The team turned to Andrea and she heard Flynn mumble something about Sharon sure did change her mind quick, and the others had questioning looks on their faces, but Andrea just shrugged. "You know how she is." Then, she followed the other woman out the door.

* * *

The drive home had been silent for the most part, and Andrea had held back all of the questions that were burning in her mind waiting to be asked; things like what exactly had happened, and how Sharon had managed to take down the angry ex-officer that kicked in her door. But she knew that now was not the time, and if she pressured the other woman, it wouldn't be well received. So, instead she just drove, and tried to allow the Captain the time she needed to process.

She unlocked the door to her townhouse and ushered Sharon inside. The older woman went straight to the kitchen and perched herself on a barstool at the bar without saying a word. This was a routine they had followed in the past, when Sharon was injured, but not enough—or so she believed—to warrant a trip to the hospital. She would show up on Andrea's doorstep, and the younger woman would take care of her. It wasn't like Andrea was a doctor, and the first time it happened she had protested, but then eventually gave in and tended to the wound. Now, she didn't question it, she just did what she knew was needed for the woman she had been pining away about, for months…maybe years if she was truly honest.

Andrea went to the cabinet and got the first aid kit, and then washed her hands before coming to stand next to Sharon. She could tell that the adrenaline was wearing off, and the weight of the situation was starting to hit the older woman. It wouldn't be long, Andrea thought, before Sharon either started talking or crying, it was always one or the other. The DDA hated to see this happening to her friend…again…but just like every time before she would do whatever it took to make things right again.

Finally, Andrea met Sharon's eyes, and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for permission to proceed and Sharon nodded. There was no way to access the cut properly, given the long sleeves of Sharon's blouse, and the other woman seemed to realize that. The Captain slowly pulled her arm away from the blonde and began to unbutton her shirt, sliding her arm out carefully and then gently placed the blouse on the counter beside her. Andrea did the best she could to control her body's reaction and busied herself with the supplies before her, but with another glance she started to notice the extent of bruising rapidly appearing on Sharon's shoulder and chest, there was even a little creeping up onto her neck.

"Does it hurt?" Andrea asked quietly running her fingers gently across the newly formed bruise.

The small hiss from Sharon said everything, but words followed, "It is beginning to."

With a slight nod Andrea slid her hand down and captured the other woman's.

Andrea carefully examined what seemed to be a very clean cut, most likely from a knife, and it was deep, but not deep enough she thought it warranted stitches. As gently as she could the blonde began to clean and bandage the injury.

"I thought he was still in jail. They must have let him out early," Sharon said as Andrea worked.

"Who was he?" It was risky to ask because sometimes the Captain refused to discuss previous cases.

"Detective Farinha. He had a habit of beating criminals, witnesses, his wife, really anyone who didn't agree with him."

Andrea could hear the distance with which Sharon spoke about the case. It had probably been rough, and the Captain had put up yet another wall to protect herself. "I'm sorry," was the only response Andrea was capable of.

Sharon gave her a half smile and looked down at the floor for a moment before returning her eyes to meet the blonde's.

Andrea finished bandaging the arm about that time. "Are there anymore?"

Sharon smirked, "Look and see."

The DDA almost let out a yelp thanks to the words, smirk, and sultry tone of Sharon's voice.

"'Drea, thank you." They shared a smile and Andrea tried to regain enough composure to speak.

"You're welcome," she said and started to clean up, needing to put distance between them, and suddenly noticing the time. "It's 2AM Sharon, you should shower and try to get some rest." Throwing away the used supplies, she spun to face the other woman, "You know where everything is, and you have clothes in the dresser. You want some food or a drink…or something? I can make it while you shower…"

Andrea was silenced out of her ramble by Sharon's finger on her lips. She wasn't sure when the Captain had moved so close, but they were practically breathing the same air in that moment. "Shar—" Andrea tried to speak, but a shake of a head stopped her.

"I know Andrea, I've been here a thousand times. This time though, you seem more nervous than usual." Sharon removed her finger from Andrea's lips and quirked an eyebrow, obviously wanting an answer to her unasked, but somehow very clear question of why.

The problem was the nervousness was a combination of things and Andrea had no intention of explaining all of that tonight.

"I was just worried when Sykes called, and I guess I just haven't settled down," Andrea lied.

She could feel the Captain's searching gaze rather than see it, but Sharon seemed to be willing to let it go for now. "Ok, go lie down while I shower and try to calm down then." There was a pause as Sharon stepped away to grab a water off the counter. "I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed." Sharon was almost out of the kitchen when she turned and asked, almost timidly, "Wait up for me?"

"Of course," Andrea said as Sharon disappeared around the corner and down the hallway. "Of course I'll wait," she whispered to herself.

She knew she was waiting for more than a shower to finish, no, she was waiting for the rest of the story about what happened, she was waiting for the tears and comforting to ensue after the story, and she was waiting for the most important person in her life to fall asleep safe and sound in her arms; to be the protector of Sharon she so rarely got to be, even if she knew it was just for one night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind words and support of this story, I know I haven't responded to everyone, but I have read the reviews and messages and they make me happy that you are enjoying this story. As you can tell I have decided to continue it, and I present to you the next and final chapter! There might be a follow up story if there is interest and I can make it make sense.**

 **There is one small thing I would like to address. I received a pm asking what about Rusty? Well for those that are also wondering about him here is my response: I left Rusty out on purpose because I tend to use him as a crutch, and write from his pov too often. I feel as though of all the characters I understand him the most. That being said, I chose to challenge myself, and if you really need to know where Rusty is, just pretend he is away at college or whatever floats your boat. I wanted to stay true to the prompt and I just don't see Rusty fitting into what my mind wants to do with this story.**

 **Hope that helps, enjoy!**

* * *

The day had been horribly long on its own, but the day had now pushed itself into the night. Everyone was losing precious sleep because of her, well really because of the maniac ex-officer she had once arrested—but still because of her. She had even asked Andrea to wait up for her…what was she thinking? The woman had been dragged out of bed to come running to her aid, and now the repayment she was getting was to stay up even later, all because Sharon couldn't stand the thought of being alone right now.

The water stung as it hit her right side. The pressure of it against her bruising body made Sharon wince and turn to avoid it. The Captain had avoided looking in the mirror before getting in the shower because she had wanted to avoid the reminder, but with the stinging, she decided she might as well look.

There was black, blue, and even some purple spanning her torso from her ribs and traveling to her neck and shoulder. Usually, she would say that it looked worse than it felt, but right now it felt as though she had been hit by a truck—well it wasn't a truck, but a 200 and something pound man was close enough for her.

As Sharon closed her eyes to run her head under the water, the images and memories started playing in her mind. She shook her head, opening her eyes, and telling herself to think about something else. Her mind changed directions and began thinking of Andrea again. She had felt guilty for having asked Detective Sykes to call Andrea, but she had _needed_ the other woman, even though she knew the call would be waking Andrea up. Sharon hated that she had needed and wanted Andrea there so badly. It was always Andrea she turned to though, the other woman had been the only true constant in her life for years.

They understood each other, respected one another, and did everything in their power to make the other one happy. Sharon wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but at some point, she had decided that if she had to live her life without Andrea it would be unbearable—and it just wasn't an option, or at least one she would even let her mind entertain.

The water was starting to cool and Sharon wondered exactly how long she had been standing under the flow of water for no other purpose than to think and hopefully ease her aching body. Only one of those missions had been accomplished and it wasn't the latter, that was for sure. She knew the only hope for that might be when she crawled into bed and snuggled up to Andrea.

Before her mind could carry that thought any further, the water went from cool to cold making her jump. Sharon got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself wincing as it made contact with her chest. After toweling off, she looked around realizing that she had forgotten to grab clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Just before she opened the en suite door, Sharon hesitated and stepped back, sitting on the edge of the tub. There was no denying that there was some level of attraction between the DDA and the Captain, and Sharon didn't know if she even wanted it to move past just the attraction and innocent enough flirting, but she knew for sure she didn't want Andrea seeing her body this way.

In the kitchen had been different because she had left her undershirt on, but now with the exception of what the small towel covered, her body would be on display. To be more accurate, it wasn't her body she was worried about—Andrea had seen it before—but the bruising was enough to make her doubt herself. She didn't want it to upset Andrea more so than she already was, and what if it disgusted Andrea when she looked at her. Andrea had always looked at Sharon with appreciation and at times bordering on desire, but what if this changed that.

Sharon let out a long sigh, why was she doing this? Why was she second guessing herself? She hated the uncertainty she felt because this man—Mike Farinha—had decided he needed revenge. That line of thought brought with it a flashback of what had happened. About the time, in the memory, Sharon was going to fire her gun, Andrea knocked on the door, causing Sharon to jump, consequently whimpering in pain.

"Sharon, are you ok in there?"

The captain sighed, defeated she answered honestly, "No."

She could picture Andrea on the other side of the door, running her hands through her hair. The thought made her smirk.

"Can I come in?" Andrea asked, uncharacteristically timid.

Sharon sat there staring at the door, mentally counting down from five. As she reached one, Andrea gently pushed the door open. Their eyes met, and the blonde raised an eyebrow. It was a silent question, not asking what was wrong, but asking Sharon how hard she was going to have to work to figure out what was going on. Sharon gave her a half smile and shook her head, eyes leaving Andrea's to focus on the floor. She didn't know what to say, so she sat there.

Seeming to realize this, Andrea held out her hand, which Sharon stood and took gratefully. The blonde looked around the bathroom, and then nodded toward the bedroom as she started leading Sharon that way. It was then, what seemed to be a slow dance between the two women began. Sharon was led to the foot of the bed, where she sat, while Andrea released her hand and opened one of the two drawers of the dresser containing Sharon's clothes. Pajamas were found and laid on the bed.

Andrea moved back and stood in front of the sitting woman. Sharon felt her head being lifted by gentle fingers under her chin. There was concern reflected from blue eyes and love. In that moment, Sharon saw and felt Andrea's love for her and it almost sent a shiver up her spine. Sharon just wanted to let Andrea take care of her, take care of her in a way she had never let anyone. She wanted to bare her soul to the other woman because she knew it would be handled with the utmost care.

That's exactly what she allowed to happen. Andrea removed the towel slowly, laying it to the side, then bringing her hands back to gently trace and lightly massage the injured space. Sharon heard herself gasp when Andrea bent and laid soft kisses to her shoulder before slipping the pajama top over Sharon's head, carefully feeding her arms through the sleeves. Andrea continued with her task of dressing Sharon, never breaking eye contact, even when she knelt before her to slip on the shorts.

Sharon found herself relishing in every touch, and when the process was over there was an immediate loss felt. The attention had somehow recharged her enough to not feel the uncertainty she had while sitting on the edge of the tub. Her worry that Andrea would be turned off at the sight of her had been unfounded, if anything Sharon had felt more emotion and attention being paid to her.

As she allowed herself to be guided back under the covers, and into Andrea's embrace the emotions of everything—the break-in, the shooting, the fear, the love, the comfort, the doubt—all became too much to contain. The tears welled up and then found their escape, running down Sharon's cheeks and onto Andrea's t-shirt clad shoulder.

The arms that had been holding Sharon, tightened around her and she felt the soft kisses to her head. She didn't hold back and hide the tears, Andrea's embrace allowed her to feel secure enough that there would be no judgement to let out all the tears, sobs, and strangled sounds that had been held in since the ordeal began. She didn't have to be Captain Raydor in Andrea's arms, she just needed to be Sharon; that was enough for both of them, just Sharon.

* * *

It was some time later, after the tears had stopped, and they had been lying in silence for a while, that Sharon was able to speak.

"I killed him 'Drea, I had to," she whispered as though it were a confession.

Andrea's hand stilled, where it had been running softly through Sharon's hair.

"I know," Andrea said, resuming the motion of her hand and planting a kiss to the top of the brunette's head.

"I heard the noises outside the door, like someone was trying to pick the lock, and I got my gun from the safe." Sharon paused shifting her head just enough to look up into Andrea's eyes. "He must not have been able to pick it because the next thing I knew the door was being kicked in. I was in the hallway." She stopped for a long minute, to get her voice back under control and Andrea just squeezed her uninjured side to let her know it was ok to take her time. "I was scared, and it was dark, I hadn't flipped on the hall light yet. He came at me and tackled me, my gun slid just out of reach. I felt the knife cut my arm as we struggled, but I knew I had to keep fighting." Sharon blew out a long breath, wondering how much more she wanted to share.

Her voice was softer with what she said next, "He said things to me 'Drea, while he was punching and elbowing my side, he said things…"

"You don't have to say them, Sharon, if it's too painful, you don't have to say them," Andrea said holding one of Sharon's hands with the hand not playing with her hair.

"I—I want to, but I don't want you to hear those horrible things. I don't want you to have to know them."

"Sweetie, if you need to say them out loud, I can handle it, you don't need to protect me. I work with the worst of the worst too, remember that."

Sharon took a minute to contemplate what Andrea said, but it just didn't feel right. "While he was focused on saying things and just randomly swinging his fist, I used his body weight against him, and managed to push him off just enough to get my gun." Sharon shifted her gaze down and away from Andrea, "I didn't hesitate, I fired twice, and he slumped to his side." She took a deep breath, "I just remember thinking, 'It's over'. That was it. Just _it's over._ "

"I'm glad it's over," Andrea said softly. "I'm glad you were able to fight back, and it ended the way it did…God, Sharon, if it had ended differently—I'm glad I'm still able to hold you in my arms."

Sharon snuggled deeper into Andrea's side resting her hand on the other woman's stomach. She didn't need to say anything, she just let their closeness speak for her, to say all the things she couldn't make herself say just yet.

* * *

It had been well after five in the morning before Sharon had calmed down enough and fell asleep. Andrea had done everything she could think of to help the other woman relax, but it had just taken time and about ten different readjustments of position before the Captain allowed the sleep she desperately needed to overtake her.

Andrea cradled Sharon to her as she continued to alternate between staring at the ceiling and the sleeping woman's face. She admired this woman, not only her true strength, but also all the little things that made Sharon who she truly was. She loved the laugh and worry lines that had been etched into her skin over the years; the way her hair had started to gray just at the temples—even though it was covered by dye every so often. Andrea loved the way Sharon melted her body into the DDA as she slept, and the way they fit almost as two puzzle pieces would fit together. The list was unending really.

Andrea knew she only had a few more hours to cherish this woman that was lying next to her, before the real world started back around them. Soon enough, there would be work calls, emails, interviews, and meetings to deal with. They would go back to DDA Hobbs and Captain Raydor, until they were alone, then it would be Andrea and Sharon. But it wouldn't be until the next crisis that Andrea would get to hold Sharon in her arms and be just 'Drea. So, for now, she had to remind herself that this was just, once again, for one night—maybe one day it would be more—but for now it was just tonight.


End file.
